As wireless access points are widely deployed, Internet access via a wireless local area network (WLAN) becomes an important manner of Internet access. A user manually selects, on a terminal, a wireless access point that needs to be accessed and manually enters a password to access the access point. Thereby the user may access the internet via the WLAN.
At present, when a terminal moves from one location to another location, because a surrounding wireless access point probably changes, in this case, a user generally needs to reset information related to the wireless access point for connection. That is, the user cannot connect to the WLAN before reselecting an appropriate wireless access point and re-entering a password. The resetting manner brings an operation burden to the user.
In the prior art, in order to solve the foregoing problem, the following two manners may be used for implementation.
Manner 1: Implementation in a Wi-Fi Protected Setup (WPS) manner. This manner can help a user automatically set a network name (that is, a service set identifier (SSID)) and a security secret key. When a terminal moves to a new location, because a function key is generally designed on a body of a wireless product having such a function, the user presses the function key or enters a personal identification number (PIN) code, and then performs two or three operations to implement wireless password setting and wireless connection between a client and a router.
Manner 2: Collecting a large amount of wireless access point information in advance in an application of a terminal, where the information includes a name of a wireless access point and a corresponding connection password when a connection password is set for the wireless access point. If the terminal moves to a new location, when the terminal runs the application, wireless access points surrounding the terminal at that time are displayed to a user. Then, the user manually selects, according to a requirement, a specific wireless access point for connection.
It can be seen from the foregoing that, in the foregoing two manners, manual operation steps of a user are simplified to some extent. However, in the two manners, the user needs to be involved, and the user at least needs to manually select a specific wireless access point.